Lust of War
by the mighty lu bu
Summary: Final Chapter: Ares and Sekmet now face Ra, Sekmet must now choose between Egypt and Ares. But can she have both?
1. Love of War

The Love of War

Lovers of War

By The Mighty Lu Bu

AN: Please support your fellow writers. Only through reviews do we all get encouragement to keep going. Without reviews, this website would shut down and the writers will leave. You may say you don't care about reviews, but if there were no reviews for anyone, how long would you stay? Only you can keep the writing going. Support the fellow writers, review and review often.

8

AN: I've made deliberate alterations to the Egyptian Myths, its fiction folks not a documentary.

8

The green eyed lioness of the Egypt as she was called, stood inside her temple in Thebes. She was waiting for someone. Her strong muscular body was covered with a see-through robe that showed off her godly breasts. This would get the attention of the dark God that she had wooed.

She was Sekmet, the Goddess of War and protector of women in Egypt. One of the most feared and powerful Gods in all of Egypt. Yet, when she felt his hands, she just melted before him. Yes, it was against the will of Ra the Sun God and King of the Egyptian pantheon, to have a relationship with a Greek god, or any non-Egyptian God. After all, they were beneath the Gods of Egypt who have been on earth so much longer.

The temple door opened as Sekmet turned around, her heart leaping for joy inside her tough exterior. In walked the dark man in his leather with one hand behind his back. Sekmet wondered what it was he was hiding. If it was flowers she'd cast him as far as she could throw him, and being a God she might be able to throw him all the way back to Greece.

Sekmet cautiously asked as the God got to one knee, keeping his hand behind his back, "Ares, what is that you're hiding?"

Ares looked up with his dark eyes staring into the green eyes of Sekmet as he said, "A weapon from one of Greece's great warrior tribes. A crossbow from the Amazons."

Ares reached forward with the hand that had been behind his back and showed the crossbow. Sekmet felt faint. Being both a Goddess of War and Protector of women, this gift was perfect. She had always admired the amazons for being both women and warriors, something uncommon in this world. She took the crossbow and held it with one hand aiming it at the God on his knee before her.

She playfully pretended to fire the weapon at Ares as he fell over pretending to be wounded, placing his hand over his heart. Sekmet carefully placed the weapon on a table and then loving sat on top of Ares as he pretended to be dead.

She felt the response of his penis to her well placed seat as she bent down and licked the lips of the seemingly unconscious god. She mused warmly, "Tastes sweet." Ares Suddenly came alive as he turned and flipped her over laying her on the temple floor as the Goddess giggled. She said, "Ares, I can tell your getting into this. Your crotch is giving yourself away."

Sure enough his crotch closed in on her own as the God smiled lustfully at her saying, "My dear Sekmet, I'm only responding to your desires." Sekmet smiled as she felt the hairs on his chin as he bent down and kissed her on the mouth.

She had her God in her favorite place to have him, between her legs. This strong powerful dark God of War from Greece. This powerful ruthless being that other gods did not dare to disrespect. This bad boy of the Greek pantheon. He was here, in Egypt, on top of her lying on the floor of her own temple. Life was good for Sekmet

8

The devious Anubis watched from afar, hiding his weasel face. Sure he was enjoying the show as he watched the Greek God begin to penetrate Sekmet. But the sniveling little bastard Anubis had others ideas aside from being a peeping tom. He wanted Sekmet to himself and he wanted to have power over this woman and make her his. He smiled as he thought about how easy it would be to win control over this powerful goddess. He knew that Ra had forbidden any but official relationships with Gods from other pantheons. This was in clear violation of Ra's orders.

Anubis would get his piece of Sekmet or Ra would come to learn of what was transpiring on the floor of Sekmet's temple. He could only smile at his own deviousness but fought a laugh so that he wouldn't reveal himself to the two gods that were deep in colitis with one another. One day he swore that he, Anubis would be the one between her legs.


	2. Deceit

Deceit

I recycle my condoms!

Anubis wasn't the only God interested with Sekmet's steamy meets with a foreign god. Another, her sister Hathor was also watching her very closely. Sekmet and Hathor were twins and therefore looked almost exactly alike. Same height, same green eyes, same luscious exterior. But the Egyptian God of Love was anything but that.

Hathor was in her tight dark pink robe that revealed her cleavage she walked about with in her own temple. Her men and women were close in tow to worship her. To bow to her every needs. She turned to face her servants who hid their faces from her shamefully.

Looking down on these worms as she thought of them she said, "My sister has found someone special. Some dark foreign god. What a pathetic little whore of war. Tell me slaves what do you think of this?" None answered.

Sekmet grabbed a topless woman from among them and stared cold into her eyes and demanded, "Slave! What do you think of my sister getting it on with Ares like a couple of barnyard animals?" The topless slave bowed her head rather than face her God as she said, "My great and holy God. It's pathetic that she could be such a whore."

Hathor cracked a cold smile as she cruelly shoved the woman back among the others, "Good. Join your slaves you wretch."

The slave replied, "Yes my holy God, I'm glad to. Thank you for blessing my body with your touch." She bowed respectfully. Hathor smiled confidently, yes, she'll let her sister have her fun, and then she would run her life. Hathor chuckled darkly.

8

Sekmet lied on her bed nude, still conjuring up images of the body of Ares merging with her own. It wasn't long before he had left. Busy in Greece preparing for another war. While she was more of a war for the sake of defense and protection of the land of Egypt, she still understood. Her man on the other hand loved to play. He loved to create wars merely to enjoy the battle. Men need their hobbies. Wasn't her favorite hobby, but love conquers all. Conquer was a term that Sekmet understood.

She heard a voice, "Sekmet." She knew what it was. Her father was calling for a meeting. Sekmet quickly got out of the bed and slipped on a tight dark green leather outfit and transported to the sun palace, the home of Ra.

Sekmet appeared in the golden palace in front of the throne of Ra, The King of the Egyptian Gods and her father. Ra was a very strong God and was often at odds with many of the other Egyptian Gods. But he was the king so few would challenge him openly. There were two who dared. Osiris and Horus.

Ra's methods were cold and ruthless and he had hurt many people and gods alike. But Sekmet knew another side of this powerful God. She saw into his heart, and felt his tenderness at being his favorite daughter.

Beside her was Hathor, Sekmet's identical twin sister. Despite this, they weren't close. Hathor was the goddess of love, but Sekmet saw that Hathor was cruel with her love. She watched as her sister would put to people together and then split them up painfully. Hathor was known to chuckle when love drove someone to suicide. Sekmet had nothing but scorn for this so called God of Love.

Sekmet would never forgive Hathor's actions of 1500 years before when Hathor in a blind rage killed so many people the Nile River ran red with her blood. When she was comforted she claimed that it was Sekmet who did the deed.

Sekmet was the Goddess of war, but that didn't make her a murderer. Hathor tried hard to levy this crime on her sister. While Ra knew the truth and punished Hathor for the deed, Sekmet still had to deal with the crime, as many of Egypt's priests still attribute the crime to Sekmet instead.

Ra asked interrupting the scornful look between the two women, "Sekmet, how was your meeting with Ares?" Sekmet fault a smile at the pleasant memory of the meeting and shifted to what she wanted her father to know.

She said, "We are still debating what we receive from the Greek gods in exchange for allowing Romans on Egyptian soil. Not to mention what Cleopatra will also receive."

Ra replied in cool but wise voice, "After Alexander I still have a very hard time trusting the Greeks again. Are you sure this is wise?" Sekmet replied smiling at her father, "Yes it is wise. Rome will become a powerful force and Ares is behind them. A man called Caesar leads them and I've had a look. He'll go far. With these negotiations we can ensure that our lands remain under the control of Egypt. Because we all know what will happen otherwise."

Ra lowered his eyes at the thought. If Egypt were under the control of Rome, then the Greco-Roman gods could try to usurp his power. It was bad enough he has to fight his own Grandson, Osiris for control. If Zeus were to challenge him or worse ally with Osiris or even his immortal enemy Horus, the Ra might be dethroned.

Ra shook his head in agreement with Sekmet as he said, "My darling daughter, continue your vigorous work. But make sure before an agreement is made the Ares can be trusted."

Hathor could just jump up and start screaming when she heard Ra say, "Darling daughter." Sekmet always was daddy's favorite, and Hathor hated her for it. Her jealously for Sekmet only continued to grow as Sekmet bid her father well and teleported away.

8

Sekmet arrived in her temple. Nothing she hated more the lying to her father. She loved him very deeply, but she knew he wouldn't understand. She decided she needed to go feed her pet lioness. She casually walked into another room and petted the golden animal as she threw down some fresh and bloody meat. The animal dived in without hesitating, then finally leaving the room and going back to her main room in the temple.

She approached her throne from the rear, seeking to sit and think about her dark lover. She went around she was surprised to see another familiar face. Sekmet stated loudly, "Anubis! Get out of my chair!"

Anubis smiled as he said, "I would but I have to ask you something. Why are you lying to the king of the gods?"


	3. Appetite

Appetite

It's not rape if she's dead

8

Sekmet grabbed Anubis by the throat and cast him to the stone floor. She shouted, "What would you know!"

Anubis merely laughed as he said, "I know the position you were in less than half an hour before your father called you. He was really pile driving you." Anubis continued to laugh as Sekmet kicked him into the chest sending his body into the wall. He continued to laugh as he got up and dusted himself off.

Sekmet approached him a sword in hand as she commanded, "What do you know you little fuckin vermin?"

Anubis couldn't help but get an erection upon seeing Sekmet glare at him with a sword in her hand. He watched her tight curves sway as she approached him. She shouted regaining his attention, "Speak!"

Anubis smiled as he said, "You and Ares were having sex on the stone floor, not more than a foot from where you are standing now, and that that is against the rules as laid down by our noble king of the Gods, Ra. Your father, whom you just lied to. I'd say that about sums it up."

Sekmet quiet yet coldly demanded, "What do you want?"

Anubis answered with a evil grin on his face, "I want a piece of what Ares is getting. I want your body, and then I'll keep it a secret." Sekmet cast a dismissive hand in the air and walked away.

Then Anubis got to his feet and shouted, "You don't walk away bitch! Get down on your knees!"

Sekmet growled as she turned around. She said in a low bone chilling tone, "Leave my temple now."

Anubis shook his head angrily, then he finally said, "I'll give you some time to think about it. Don't wait long cause Ra will be waiting to hear this." He laughed manically as he disappeared.

Sekmet fired a bolt of energy in anger at the wall as she cussed up a storm. Sekmet collapsed into her thrown in depression over what had just happened. She grabbed her favorite wine and uncorked the bottle when a single hand slid down her shoulder as she touched it. Her heart lifted with Joy as she turned around and met the eyes of Ares. Ares asked in a gentle, "What is the matter my love?"

She leapt up and jumped into his arms hugging him tightly as Ares warmly caressed her back and neck. Ares could feel her stress and sadness as well as anger. Ares asked, "What happened?"

Sekmet fought tears as she said, "Anubis has found out about us. Apparently he saw us."

Ares chimed, "He got a free show huh?"

Sekmet chuckled as she said, "This is important Ares. We are not allowed to have sex with Non-Egyptian Gods. Father believes it would destabilize our powerbase. Plus…" Ares touched her lips with his own inserting his tongue deep into her mouth.

After a second they released as Sekmet was at a loss for words at the kiss. She was about to say something then Ares put his finger on her mouth quietly shushing her. They shared yet another kiss and then slowly worked their way to the bed.

The Anubis problem would wait. For now, Sekmet just wanted to enjoy being with her lover, Ares the Greek God of War. This night would be a night of passion for sure as Ares was already working both of their sets clothes off of each both of bodies as Sekmet laid there smiling brightly with pleasure at the dark god who's face now rested above her own.

8

Anubis sat in his own temple as depressed as ever. His little plan had failed. He knew he could tell Ra, but then what would be the point. He definitely won't get her then. But even with the threat he couldn't get her to agree to have sex with him.

It was easy with a mortal woman. He was a god and they were mortal. If they weren't willing it didn't matter. He'd just take what he wanted. But he can't do that to Sekmet. She is a god and she could resist him. Even worse, she is a god of war so she could beat him.

A bowed his head when in failure. Then a voice said, "Ah, don't give up so easily." Anubis thought at first it was Sekmet as he turned his head in the direction of the familiar voice. But after getting a closer look, seeing the long flowing white gown and recognizing the difference in personality he stated, "Hathor? Come to rub my failure in my face?"

Hathor cracked her evil smile as she approached the small weasel like god. She gently touched his shoulder and slowly leaned forward and whispered, "So, how badly do you want Sekmet?"


	4. Black Heart

Black Heart

I don't own a heart

8

Hathor's plan was a simple one. All she needed to do was to make Ares think that Sekmet was, less than faithful. Not too difficult for Hathor as she was Sekmet's identical twin sister. All she needed was for Anubis to come through with his plans.

So Hathor sent Anubis to Rome where Ares was most likely staring over Caesar's shoulder as he watched the Roman make his plans. Ares was a predictable God, always going to the mortal that has the ability to concentrate the most power.

The other half of her plan, some of her servants would like. All she needed was a few good men that she could tolerate having to deal with. She picked three very strong good looking men, all from northern Egypt and they were to meet at Sekmet's temple. Everything was in play to make her sister suffer.

As expected Anubis showed up with a good answer. Ares would be at Sekmet's temple soon to resolve official matters. Hathor nodded her head and dismissed Anubis from her sight. She hated that god, a weasel bastard not worth her time, and yet he had his worth, and she would live up to her word. A simple herb that when charmed with godly power could render any god or goddess unconscious for a time. Anubis would finally get her.

Hathor removed her normal clothes donned the green clothes of Sekmet the Goddess of War. She looked at herself in the mirror, to even look like her sister disgusted her, she, the all too perfect sister and darling of father. She would pay.

Once done Hathor collected her men as she said, "Remember, call me Sekmet." Hathor laughed manically as she teleported them away and into the temple of Sekmet. Once there, she quickly disrobed and prepped herself for her vengeance against her sister

8

Ares appeared outside the temple with another weapon of the Amazons. He was thinking about what to say to Sekmet. He loved that woman; she was powerful, ruthless, and unstoppable, just like him. They were the perfect couple, a woman who understood war and conquest. Truly there was no finer woman in the world, goddess, or mortal. Well maybe a certain blue eyed warrior princess, but that was history.

Finally after deciding on how best to approach her, he gathered together all his arrogance into one powerful war strut. He was ready to go in and make his conquest as he opened the temple door. Ares dropped his gift as his face went red with rage.

The image that had greeted him was his love, Sekmet having sex with three mortal men at the same time. They were calling out her name loudly as they continued to rail into her. She was moaning when she wasn't taking in the member of one of the men.

Ares eyebrow twitched as he fingered his sword. No godly power here, this was going to be simple bloody murder. He pulled out his sword as he charged at the man who was pile-driving Sekmet from behind. Ares angrily cut off the man's head as the other two stopped in fear as they saw the sight of the enraged Greek god of war.

One of the men tried to run but Ares stabbed him in the chest shooting blood behind the body as the sword exited the back. The third man ran but Ares disappeared, and then reappeared in front of him. He asked, "Where are you going?" The man was about to turn around but with a single slice his body was cut in half.

Sekmet got up looking genuinely afraid as Ares stated, "You and I are finished! How dare you invite me here to witness this?" Ares disappeared as Sekmet started to get dressed.

But it wasn't Sekmet. It was Hathor, she was relieved that Ares had finally left; she had feared the anger of the God of War as she hadn't anticipated his reaction to be so murderous. Sekmet would soon be aware of what had transpired here.

Hathor had one last task before she finished. She stepped over the body of the dead men and dumped a small vial into a bottle of Sekmet's favorite wine. Then she disappeared. She trusted Anubis to do the rest. Sekmet would lose her love, and then her dignity as she would give herself over to Anubis, whether or not she ever wanted to. Such was the black heart of the Egyptian Goddess of Love.


	5. Date Rape

Date Rape

AN:Stating for the record, this story is only about seven chapters in length when it is all posted, but I'm working on a much larger story for this section, which will be an indirect Sequel to this.

8

Anubis knew that Sekmet's rage would prevent him from getting his way, so contrary to Hathor's orders; he cleaned her temple, removing any trace of the events that had transpired. He worked effortlessly to make sure that Sekmet would be at ease with herself and dine on her wine. When she awoke, then she would learn of Hathor's actions, but not until then. He would be with her, no matter what, and he would take no chances.

8

Ares was brooding alone within one of his temples. He was hurt by Sekmet's betrayal, but that feeling was expressed in his rage as he had already trashed his own temple and attacked his head priest. He'd trusted this woman goddess of Egypt.

Sensing her brother's distress, Aphrodite appeared. Ares stated coldly, eyeing the scantily clad Goddess, "I'm not in the mood for your kind hearted chats today sis."

Aphrodite stood her ground under his icy stare, "Today I'm here for you. What's troubling you bro?"

Ares replied, "Harlots…" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

Ares then continued, "I have been betrayed, the one whom I loved, the Egyptian War Goddess Sekmet, is a harlot and invited me there to view her four-way with three other men."

Aphrodite smiled as she stated, "Some people just know how to live."

Ares returned an icy look in Aphrodite's direction. Aphrodite replied, "Ok, ok, stop looking at me like that. If there's anything I know, its perversions and how people are when they have them. Ok, has she ever mentioned her fantasy to have more than one man at the same time?"

Ares replied coldly as he looked away from the Goddess, "No."

Aphrodite then asked, "Has she made dirty jokes referring to being with two or more men?"

Ares' anger rose slightly, "No."

Aphrodite then stated, "Ok, when the two of you are having sex, does she rub herself on you in a loving manner, or in a sexually turned on manner?"

"What do you mean?"

Aphrodite continued, "When the two of you are getting it on in the temple floor, is she more interested in you, or your penis?"

Ares replied trying to avoid the question, "Sis…" Aphrodite continued, "C'mon Ares just answer the question." Ares then stated, "Ok, I can't believe I'm telling you this, but when we make love, she often runs her hands across my chest and back as she stares deeply into my eyes, that's the gist of it."

Aphrodite rested her hand on her chin, "You've been duped…"

"I know," Growled Ares.

Aphrodite stated, "Let me finish, you've been duped, but not by her. Something is amiss. If she had such perversions, she would have told you already, she would have told instead of showed. That was the point of my last question, love and trust. She loves and trusts you, and she shows that by the way you to make love. It's a very personal connection for her. If she was just into the sex, then I'd believe she had done it deliberately, but brother, something is wrong, you should go back to her and find out what it is exactly."

Ares bowed his head, "Ok, I will, thank you sis."

Aphrodite smiled gently as she was about to teleport away, "Sure thing bro."

8

Sekmet had settled into her bottle of wine, a delicious bottle of wine after a long day of dealing with the people of Egypt. A funny taste was detected, but she decided that merely the wine was getting old and needed to be consumed now in order to prevent it from going bad. After finishing the whole bottle, she felt tired and drifted off to asleep, unaware of the weasel like presence of the God Anubis.

Anubis emerged from his hiding place with a dark smile on his face. He comfortably mounted the bed as he undone his pants. He proper her up and quickly removed her leathers. His penis hardened as he saw her delicious vagina. A guttural sexually turned on growl was emitted from his mouth as he got into position. He prepped himself to penetrate her as his penis hovered near her clitoris.

But before he was able to take advantage of her, he was grabbed from behind and tossed against the temple wall. Ares then turned to check on Sekmet. He called, "Sekmet." But she did not move. He examined her closely as he moved her head about. She was completely out.

Ares then looked at the near empty bottle of wine and took a single sniff with his nostrils. He stated, "That's impossible. Nothing on this world can make a God pass out?"

Anubis replied with a laugh, "It can when it is blessed by the Goddess of Love, Hathor." Ares turned around to see Anubis emerge from his feet as the war god drilled him with his eyes.

Anubis continued, "You see Ares, it's like this, you mix the drink with your standard drugs that cause sleep, and then a little godly power, and poof, out like a candle. Now move, I have business to attend to, you've been there enough, it's my turn now," finished the God as he motioned into Ares face.

Ares stated with a low growl, "You intend to rape her…?"

Anubis replied, "No, just taken what is mine."

Ares punched the God in the face, knocking him to the ground. Ares stated, "You sick bastard. How dare you try to defile her?" Anubis fired a bolt of energy at Ares, who quickly caught it with his hand.

Ares eyed the fearful Egyptian God as he said, "Don't test the god of war; you don't know what real power is." Anubis tried to get up and run, but Ares launched a bolt of power at him, sending his body against the temple door, Anubis in fear teleported away.

Ares turned back to Sekmet as he sighed, he had been duped and it wasn't Sekmet, something was definitely up. Ares quickly clothed her body and sat beside her. Ares then said, "Sekmet, dear, I'll wait here by your side, I won't allow Anubis or anyone else take advantage of you. When you're awake, we'll get to the bottom of this." He would stand guard as long as it took for her to return from her unconscious state.


	6. Vengeance

Vengeance

Sorry about the delay folks, I'm working on a much longer more detailed sequel to this story, and I want to make some progress before I finish this piece. ~Mighty Lu Bu

Special Disclaimer: This story does not advocate any illegal sexual acts, nor does the author condone any such actions. It's fiction folks.

8

Sekmet began to awaken as she met the eyes of her lover, Ares the Greek God of War. She smiled at him as she asked, "What happened?"

Ares stated softly to her, "I found you unconscious."

Sekmet shot him a look of surprise, "How?"

Ares grabbed the bottle of wine in his hand, "Someone affected your drink."

Sekmet seized the bottle of wine from his hand, "That's impossible."

Ares then asked, "Your sister?"

Sekmet's eyes grew cold, "What about her?"

Ares mind drifted back to the four way sexual act he had walked in on, "Does she look like you?"

Sekmet raised an eyebrow at the odd question, but she answered, "We are identical twins, why?"

Ares breathed in a sigh of relief, "I was here earlier, I found, what I thought was you, having sex with three other men at the same time. I got angry and slayed all three of them right here in the temple." Sekmet's eyes were wide with surprise.

Ares continued, "Then I left, angry at you, but my sister Aphrodite made me think about a few things, so I came back. You were right there, naked on this bed, and Anubis was naked and he was about to take you, before I threw him off to the side. We fought and then he teleported away. But before he did, he said, that your wine was affected by the Goddess of Love."

Sekmet's chest become heavy as it was laden with emotion, "That swine nearly raped me?"

Ares took Sekmet into his arms as he said, "Yes he was going to, I'm just glad I came back."

Sekmet hugged the god of war, holding him tightly, she was thankful that he had been there, then she said, "Then it's time we pay them back. I know Anubis, he'll tell father, it won't be long now, so we should go to Hathor's temple, and destroy it. Maybe destroy her."

Ares asked, "What will it do?"

Sekmet shouted in a rage, "I want that bitch to pay!"

Ares smiled, who was he to run from a fight, "Very well, I'll come with you."

Sekmet pulled Ares back into a hug as she said, "I love you, and I won't leave you no matter what father does."

Ares held her tight as he looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you too." They both teleported away together, with a mission, to make Hathor pay.

8

Anubis appeared in the throne room of Ra. Anubis slowly approached Ra, afraid of his power, "Almighty Ra, I bear news."

Ra stated in an arrogant reply, "What is it you dirty little weasel?"

Anubis shifted forward, then leaned back still afraid to get to close to almighty Ra, "Your daughter has betrayed your rules. She has violated those rules you've so wisely instilled to safeguard the pantheon of the Egyptian Gods."

Ra replied coldly, "Get on with it."

Anubis continued, "Your daughter Sekmet is having a sexual relationship with Ares, the Greek God of War."

Anubis went flying against the wall as he just absorbed a shot from the powerful King of the Egyptian Gods.

Ra shouted, "You lying sack of Egyptian dung!"

Anubis fearfully continued, "Search my mind Lord Ra, you'll see that I speak the truth!"

Ra beamed a bright light into the head of Anubis as he shouted. Ra was deliberately ensuring that this hurt as he searched his mind. Then Ra saw it, her daughter and the Greek bastard, naked on her temple floor. He released Anubis as he sat down in his thrown. He groaned loudly at the idea of his daughter's betrayal. He would have to deal with this.

8

Ares and Sekmet appeared in the temple of Hathor as they unleashed bolts of power. They targeted every vase, statue, and priest, anything that Hathor might value. Within seconds the temple was brought down around them, then they went to the next one.

Once they arrived in Alexandria they went to work bringing down another temple. However this time Hathor appeared in a rage. Ares and Sekmet both aimed their power directly at the Goddess of love sending her against the wall.

Sekmet shouted, "You deceitful bitch! How dare you do this to me!"

Hathor stood up proudly as she said, "Oh, you've had it coming for a long time sister. You've always been better; father has always loved you more than me! Always!"

Sekmet's rage continued to grow, "I will kill you!"

Hathor stood to her feet as she focused her own power, "No sister, it is I who will kill you!"

Then the two Goddesses charged at each other, ready to tear each other apart. The suddenly a loud voice shouted, "Enough!"

Sekmet, Hathor, and Ares' eyes found a very angry Ra who stood towering above them all. Ares was about to teleport away but Ra said, "Nope, not yet Ares, you stay."


	7. The Choice

The Choice

What if god was one of us? Would they screw like wild rabbits in heat too?

8

Ra stared coldly at Hathor, his became dark, "How dare you." Hathor shrunk back in fear of the power of Ra. He continued, "How dare you. You set up your own sister to be raped. You're punishment shall come, for now, await me at my castle. Do not leave or your punishment will double. Go now!" Hathor disappeared.

Sekmet looked upward to the powerful King of the Egyptian Gods, "Father…"

Ra's eyes fell on his daughter Sekmet, but his voice remained cold, "Quiet. I loved you, preferred you over so many of my children, and you do this to me. You know the rules."

Sekmet lowered her head, "I do father."

Ra's voice thundered, "Why did you disobey me!"

Sekmet hoped that maybe if she told him that maybe there could be some understanding, "Father, I love him, more than any other that I've ever loved."

Ra continued, "Do you know the purpose of the rules?"

"To prevent the possibility to the other gods from taking over our realm."

Ra added, "Because we are besieged on all sides. My own Gods oppose me, Horus, Osiris, not to mention that evil bastard Set. Then there are Sumerian Gods, and the wild gods of southern Africa, All want Egypt's power. Why is this?"

"Because we hold the greatest concentration of all godly power."

Ra then asked, "And why is that?"

Sekmet replied, "Because our people were first to be civilized, the Egyptian built the pyramids and the empires, and through them we gained power, and built our power, all when Zeus' people were nothing but wandering tribal barbarians and the Sumerians were self-destructing in civil war."

Ra continued through his speech, "I've worked with Zeus and have tried hard to foster him as an ally, someone outside our realm we can depend on, we both know that if everything is kept on a professional level and does not become personal then it won't become a focal point for a feud between us Gods.

You have endangered that work, you and your toy. I hereby state that you shall not ever see Ares again. You will not meet with him even on an official manner. Ever, this relationship is over, right here and right now." Ra turned away from his daughter in shame of her.

Tears welled up in Sekmet's eyes as she hit her knees. All her love had been taken from her. She would lose him, forever, an eternity without him.

Ares could see her hurt, against all wisdom he spoke up, "Some father you are, see what you've done to your daughter, how you are tearing her heart from her chest."

Ra turned around facing Ares down shouting in rage, "You are a guest in my realm Ares, and you have no rights here. Now leave!"

Seeing Ares stand up for her, Sekmet finally gained the courage needed to speak up herself as she returned to her feet, "Father. I'm going with him."

Ra and Ares were staring at each other angrily but both had stopped and turned to her in surprise. Sekmet shouted, "Father I love you, but your one cold son of a bitch. Your feud with Osiris would end at the drop of a hat if you just talked to him. I love you more than any of your children and I defend you from those who would oppose you. I've spent endless energy keeping gods from joining up with your enemies.

I want one thing for myself. One person who makes me happy, who loves me for me, who understands just who I am, and you say no, you can't have it because you're afraid of what could happen. I won't stand for that. I resign my position as Egyptian God of War, and further declare that I shall leave the pantheon of Gods and live with Ares. Maybe Zeus will be more accommodating than you."

Sekmet stood beside Ares and clasped his hand with her own as she stood now against her father, resolute and determined. Ra stated in shock, "Sekmet… honey, you just don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, I've given up everything to protect your throne, and all I want is someone that will make me happy, I want family, I want love. I find that in Ares. I want him and I will take him anyway I can get him. And if you don't allow me, good luck defending your throne when I'm gone."

Ra reluctantly stated, "Well, maybe there is a way."

Ra stood there for several minutes deep in thought. Then he asked, "Sekmet, is this who you want more than any other, as in you want him and no other god?"

Sekmet stated, "Yes father."

Ra then looked at Ares, "Ares, are you really in this for love, or for lust. Do you really love her?"

Ares replied, "Yes I love her."

Ra paused, then finally as his voice dropped for a moment he reluctantly stated, "I will allow this under two conditions. One, it's a onetime only arrangement. Meaning if your two fall apart, you will not be allowed to date, say Apollo for instance. The other, any children the two of you conceive will be made mortal at birth."

Sekmet replied, "Father."

Ra continued, "I love you very much my darling and I don't want to lose you, but if you don't agree to this, you'll either have to leave Ares, or Egypt. Make your decision."

"I agree."

Ares then stated, "I agree." Ra then said, "Two things, one, my darling Sekmet, enjoy your time with him, the other, don't you dare call me a son of a bitch again or I'll beat you from here to the Nile."

Sekmet nodded as she said, "thank you father, I love you." Ra groaned as he disappeared.

Sekmet turned to Ares and Ares turned to Sekmet, she smiled at him. He glanced back at her, a smile covering his own face. Sekmet stated, "We don't have to hide anymore. You thinking what I'm thinking."

Ares replied with a smile, "If it involves hair raising sex in your sister's temple, than by all means yes, and let's get on with it."

Sekmet grabbed onto Ares, pulling him close, the two meeting together to plant a solid kiss on each other's lips, then pulling back to speak she said, "Yes… lets."

8

The End… but not really. Maybe one day their could be a sequel (reviews help)


End file.
